Limitless Love
by Marialine
Summary: Kavaxas is the ruler of the demon dragons and is one of the evilest creatures in the whole world or the whole universe. Michelangelo is an innocent ninja turtle and is the kindest brother in all of his brothers and family. When their paths cross for the second time, what bond may form? And can they make it last for long?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Strange Feelings**

 **A/N Couples could be quite obvious and this is inspired by my other account's story; Demonic Love. Read that or this. Whichever is more interesting. ENJOY!**

 _ **Kavaxas's POV:**_

I sat solemnly on the throne of my castle as I deeply thought of what had recently happened.

I remembered that a few weeks ago, I was summoned by this mortal mutant tiger called Tiger Claw. He had the Seal Of Ancients so I had no choice but to follow him and serve him as my master. He ordered me to restore his master's life and I had to obey his wishes.

As I followed, I secretly plotted to destroy the Seal Of Ancients and take over the world! To my evil joy, I succeeded on destroying the seal but as I was I let my army of undead creatures attack the city above, I had to fight the mortal mutant turtles that protect the city.

Their skills are childish and plain as I fought them but suddenly, one of them caught my attention and my interest. It was the young turtle with the orange mask. As I chased him to burn him to crisps, he got the Seal Of Ancients and, to my horror, he was able to fix it.

Ever since that turtle fixed the seal, became my master, stopped my invasion, and sent me back to the Netherworld, I could not stop thinking about him.

His skills were great and it caught all of my attention. My mother and the most royal duchess of the Netherworld, Poison Ivy, had taken some information from the mortal world about the turtle and I soon found out his identity.

His name was Hamato Michelangelo, youngest son of Hamato Yoshi and the youngest one of all his family. He and his brothers are at same age but he acted more...childish.

As soon as I looked at the image of Michelangelo that mother gave me, I started to not know my feelings anymore. My heart began to beat fast and I blushed slightly at the sight of his adorable face.

What?! You are a demon dragon king, Kavaxas! You cannot fall for a mortal like him! It is not part of your purpose to live! No demon has ever fallen into...love.

I told my mother about my newfound feelings for Michelangelo and she supported me with it even if I do not support myself for falling for such a cute turtle.

One thing is for sure, though, and I know it with all my demonic heart.

He will never love me back...

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

I was sleeping in my room the week after the whole demon invasion thing in New York. I was actually struggling to sleep and I had no idea why. My mind was stuck with one thing; Kavaxas.

Sure, he was a hothead and sure, he tried to kill us like a million times cause he was a demon dragon but I felt something...different about him.

When I first met him, I thought he'd be a nice demon (not that I've met such a thing) so I tried to offer a pizza slice. Then, I said something so stupid that I thought the only reason that he burned the slice was that he was disgusted by it.

I was suppose to tell him that giving a pizza slice was an inter-dimensional sign of friendship but then, I messed up big time. I had accidentally said that it was an inter-dimensional sign of, wait for it, LOVE!

What the shell, Mikey?! What is wrong with you?! Your mind was fighting with your heart or what?!

That incident was stuck in my head for days. I twisted and turned every night just because of that little thing in my mind. My brothers and friends didn't notice but then, who would?

Oh, wait. Kavaxas would and, sadly, he did.

Anyway, I sighed, giving up as I sat up on my bed.

What kind of a fool am I?! I'm falling for a demon dragon, who happens to be our enemy! What is wrong with me?!!

But then, he is kinda...cute. I'm not gonna lie. He looks really hot, in my opinion. I've thought him hot ever since I met him. I didn't mean to mock him after he burned that pizza, though.

It's like...his fire isn't the only thing that's hot for me. He's so awesome when he flies around that...I wish I could fly with him back to his world, the Netherworld.

Oh, hell! What am I thinking right now?! What am I going to tell my brothers?! They'll really freak out like there's something freakin' wrong with me! They may even kick me out!

Ugh! Why is this feeling so hard to understand?!

It's probably cause I'm jealous that Raph and Slash are together and that Donnie and Casey have secret feelings for one another but they don't want to tell. Leo doesn't want to have a love ever since he found out that Karai was our sister.

Man, why do I want to love someone but he doesn't?! Why do I have to feel this way?!

Ugh! B-But now, I-I just would want to wonder...will Kavaxas like me back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Captured**

 **A/N Oh, boy. Let the show begin!**

 ** _Still Mikey's POV:_**

The next day, I was eating some home-cooked pizza in the kitchen when Leo came in with a worried expression on his face.

What's up with him?

" Hey, Leo," I greeted casually with a wave and smile.

" Um, Mikey, is there something wrong?" he asked, making me look at him, confused.

Wait, why was he asking me that when he had the worried expression?!

" I-I don't know what you're talking about, bro,"

" Well, I heard you sighing last night and when I looked in your room, you weren't asleep,"

I looked at him, shocked." What were you doing up last night?"

" Just some late meditation. Don't change the subject, Mikey. What's the matter with you, what were you doing up last night and why?"

Oh, geez! Too many questions to even answer!!!

" Woah, woah. Slow down, dude! One question at a time!"

He sighed." Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So, what were you doing last night?"

" I...I was...thinking,"

" Why?"

" Cause there was something in my head that was keeping me from sleeping, bro,"

" Okay, what's the matter?"

I got confused." Huh? What do you mean?"

" Mikey, other than thinking about pizza and video games, what else were you thinking about that's disturbing you?"

" W-Why would you think it's disturbing me?"

" Mikey, you're never awake for the rest of the night unless it's a nightmare or a worry-filled thought and you weren't in tears so it wasn't a nightmare. Either way, it's a bad thing, isn't it?"

" N-Not really..."

" Then, if it isn't that bad, can you tell me what is it?"

I took a deep breath and sighed.

" Okay, okay. I was thinking of...um, someone,"

" A girl?"

" No,"

" A boy?"

" Well, kinda,"

" Is it one of our friends?"

" Um, no,"

" Don't tell me it's one of the foot henchmen,"

" N-Not exactly a foot..."

" So...somehow related to the foot?"

" Y-Yeah..."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes." Just tell me, Mikey,"

I took a deep breath and then sighed before admitting.

" Alright, then. Remember when we first met Kavaxas and I told him pizza is an inter-dimensional sign of love?"

" Yeah, what about it?"

" Leo, I was suppose to say to him that pizza was an inter-dimensional sign of friendship! Not love!"

" Little difference, little brother,"

" You don't understand, Leo!"

" Then help me understand, Mikey!"

Suddenly, I got so mad and impatient that I snapped.

" I HAVE A CRUSH ON KAVAXAS, OKAY?!"

He looked at me in shock and my eyes widened.

What have I done?!

" M-Mikey?" Leo asked, shaking in fear as he stuttered." Y-You have a c-crush on K-Kavaxas?"

" Yes, I do," I told him, sighing." I do have a crush on him,"

He shook his head then he started to get angry.

" Mikey, are you nuts?! He is an immortal demon dragon! You're a ninja turtle mortal! He's nothing to us but a—"

He kept on babbling and babbling about how bad and evil Kavaxas is and that he was going to kill me if I tell him how I feel. I got so angry that I may have accidentally punched his face. He fell back and held on to the dining table to keep his balance.

" M-Mikey?" he fearfully stuttered.

In fear, I ran out of the lair and up on the rooftops. I stopped on one roof and sat down to think.

What was I thinking?! Sure, he was stressing me out when he was bad-mouthing my crush but did I really have to punch my own big brother?!

Even if it was just an accident, why in the name of shell did I do it?!

I closed my eyes as I kept on thinking then my eyes widened as I heard a yell from afar.

" MIKEY! COME BACK!"

Oh, shoot. It's Leo. Well, thank goodness Raph and Slash are out on a date and Donnie went to April's place to see April and Casey or else they'd be joining him.

Anyway, I heard his footsteps run closer so I stood up to start running too but I wasn't able to.

Why, you ask?

Well, I was about to when a red portal opened right in front of me all of a sudden. I yelped, going back a bit as two winged creatures appeared from inside the portal.

Oh, geez! Two demon dragons!

" Look! There he is!" one of them cried out, pointing to me.

" Grab him!" the other shouted.

I was about to run away when the first demon dragon grabbed my arm and the second did the same then they both pulled me towards the portal. I struggled to get free but by the time I was released, they pushed me inside and I screamed before losing consciousness as my head hit the ground hard.

 ** _Kavaxas's POV:_**

I paced back and forth in my throne room as I waited for my dear allies, Troy and Terrance, an orange demon dragon and a blue demon dragon of my court, to arrive back after I ordered them to get Michelangelo from the mortal world.

I do adore Michelangelo with all my heart and I wanted my allies to get him so I may tell him how much I love him and to get this 'love' feeling over with.

Unfortunately, I could not say that I loved the turtle mortal so I had no choice but to point out to them that Michelangelo was the reason that I failed on my invasion on the mortal realm. That may cause some unwanted consequences but I will think of that later.

Anyway, I was about to lose my patience when I saw a portal open behind me. I turned just in time to see my crush fall on the ground with a huge thud. I was about to rush to help him up when I saw Troy and Terrence get out of the portal. They stood firm behind the unconscious body of Michelangelo and I looked at them solemnly.

" As requested, the mortal who stopped your invasion; Hamato Michelangelo," Troy reported, saluting to me.

" He is still alive," Terrence told me, looking at me straight." He lost his consciousness when he went through the portal,"

" And hit the floor of my castle," I growled, folding my arms." At least you managed to deliver him here alive. Take him to the dungeon,"

They bowed with nod and chained Michelangelo's hands together before dragging him down to the castle dungeon. I sighed as I watched them go.

 _I hope Michelangelo forgives me for this..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Needing Advice**

 **A/N XD!!! ENJOY!**

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

Ugh. What happened?

The last thing I remembered before waking up in a creepy and demonic dungeon cell was that I was running away from Leo after I had accidentally punched him then I ran into these two demon dragon dudes and they pushed me into a portal-thingy then I lost my consciousness.

Well, that's just my luck. Ugh.

Anyway, I sat up in pain as I placed my knees up to my head to cry.

There's got to be something I can do to escape...

Suddenly, I heard the dungeon door open and I turned in fear to see an olive green-colored demon dragon come in.

It was a female and she had some kind of black suit on. She had an orange band on with a red fire symbol in the middle.

" W-Who are you?" I asked, shaking in fright as I backed up a bit.

It was kinda difficult since I had chains on my hands but oh, well.

" I am Poison Ivy, the mother of Kavaxas and the duchess of the Netherworld." she replied in a very solemn voice while she looked at me with straight golden dragon eyes." And you are coming with me, Michelangelo."

" NO!" I yelled, backing up some more but that didn't stop her.

She immediately grabbed the back of my shell then dragged me out of my cell and the dungeon. I wanted to struggle but I knew that it won't get me anywhere so all I did was cry and ponder.

Wonder what's going to happen to me...

 ** _Kavaxas's POV:_**

" What?! You cannot be serious!" I cried out in rage.

I stood up from my throne in my throne room, growled and glared at Troy and Terrence with fierce golden eyes.

Why? It is because they plan on executing Michelangelo just because he was the one who had foiled my plans on the invasion!

" What causes your distress, Kavaxas?" Troy, the orange demon dragon, asked in a suspicious voice.

" Yes, you seemed disturbed by our sudden suggestion to eliminate the young mortal," Terrence, the blue demon dragon, agreed with his comrade, folding his arms as he looked at me suspiciously." Have you gone soft, your highness?"

" I am not disturbed!" I angrily shrieked at them, trying to hide the truth." I am shocked that you say that suggestion when I should be the one announcing that! And, how dare you accuse me of such a thing as softness, Terrence?!"

" Our apologies, our lord," Troy told me, bowing." It was only a surprise to us when you reacted,"

" Yes, my deepest apology to my sudden accusation," Terrence said, bowing as well.

" Good!" I started to say." Now, as I was saying..."

Suddenly, I heard dragging and we all turned to see my mother dragging Michelangelo by his shell into the throne room. I heard my crush crying softly as mother let go of his shell. I glared at her for causing him pain with sadness but I stopped glaring when I heard her whisper an apology under her breath.

" Aah, the prisoner," Troy said as he grinned evilly and walked towards Michelangelo with Terrence." I will enjoy destroying him so much,"

" What are you talking about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at his evil tone.

I did not know how uncomfortable an evil tone of a demon dragon could be. Now I can feel what my crush is feeling when he hears me talk wickedly.

" As you remembered, Kavaxas," Terrence reminded me." we had been talking about the young mortal's execution,"

" M-My what?!" Michelangelo screamed with a squeak of fear present in his voice.

His eyes showed fright as he backed up, breathing heavily.

I do not want to ever see him like this but I cannot oppose my allies' decision just yet.

Anyway, I watched as Terrence and Troy grabbed Michelangelo's shell and the young turtle struggled while shrieking for help. A lump had suddenly come in my throat as I heard his shrieks and screams vibrate through the halls until he was placed inside his dungeon cell once more. I had just began to sulk when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see mother looking at me calmly.

" What troubles you, my son?" she asked, worry in her voice.

" I do not want to execute him," I told her." He is young and he has a life to live,"

" That is not the real reason, is it now, Kavaxas?"

I sighed in defeat." I have to admit, dear mother. I do not want to see him harmed because...I love him,"

" That is what I thought,"

" What am I suppose to do?"

" That is the difficulty of love, Kavaxas. It tests you. It tries to make sure if you can balance your duty as king and your feelings for the one you desire,"

" W-What am I to do? I cannot just tell my allies to stop the young turtle's execution but I cannot bare to see Michelangelo executed either. It is...difficult..."

I started to sulk once more and mother sighed.

" Kavaxas, you can do something to help Michelangelo while not gaining any suspicion from Troy and/or Terrence. Just...think about it carefully,"

I nodded solemnly then she left me to think alone. After a few minutes, I saw Troy and Terrence leave my castle so I got up and went to the dungeon. I heard soft sobbing from a distance and my chest began to ache as I walked closer and heard how the sobs turn louder. I took a deep breath and entered the dungeon then went to my crush's cell and saw him crying with his legs on his head.

Well, I hope this talk will calm him down.

I unlocked his dungeon cell and he looked up at me. As soon as I opened the cell door, he backed up in fear.

" K-Kavaxas?" he said in a voice filled with fright." W-What do you want from me?"

" I only wish to talk, Michelangelo," I replied solemnly.

I really do not want to see him this frightened of me but I cannot catch him off guard or force him to return my feelings either. I may be a demon dragon but there are limits to our evil deeds.

" W-What about?" he started to sound cold." Y-You demon dragon dudes are going to kill me already and you want to talk?! I-I don't get it at all with you guys!"

I hesitated before I tried to reach out to grab hold of him but he backed up again.

" NO!" he screamed." G-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMON!"

Frustrated, I tried again and I was able to grab his arms and pull him towards me. He struggled but I gripped tightly and in just a few seconds, he gave up and started to cry again, looking down at the ground. My chest started to ache once more but I tried my best to ignore the sensation.

" J-Just...kill me already..." he sadly muttered, sobbing hard.

I made him look at me straight and his innocent baby blue eyes met with my fierce golden ones.

I could simply drown in those cute eyes of his but not now. I needed to tell him something important.

" Michelangelo, I am not going to kill you," I cleared out and his face showed shock and confusion.

" Y-You aren't?" he asked." T-Then, w-what do you want to talk about?"

 _" We need to talk about something very important; your execution,"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Confession And Decision**

 **A/N Oh, boom! Who liked the cliffhanger on the last chapter?!**

 _ **Still Kavaxas's POV:**_

 _" We need to talk about something very important; your execution,"_

As soon as I spoke out the last two words, he shivered in fear. I saw crystal tears forming at the sides of his eyes so I took a deep breath and waited for his reaction.

" W-What about my e-execution?" he asked, stifling his cries.

I could feel his fright through the sound of his voice so I sighed before speaking.

" Michelangelo, I-I will not let them execute you," I told him with a hint of sympathy." I-I cannot let them,"

I saw a hint of pink appear in his cheeks and I felt myself blush at his confused gaze.

" W-What? W-Why not?"

I lifted his chin up then pulled his face a little closer to mine. The pink in his cheeks turned into red and I gulped nervously. I felt my face heat up as his eyes went wide.

Well, here it goes.

I took a deep breath and said;

" Michelangelo, I-I have another very important thing I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you this at the first time we met but I tried to ignore it. I-I love you. With all of my heart, I do. Your skills are greater than your brothers' combined and your appearance is the most and the only adorable face I have ever seen in my life of immortality. I wish for your trust and heart to be mine and for your safety to be my only responsibility. I know I will be nothing but a demon dragon to you and your brothers' eyes but I can still feel mortal emotions and I hope that you will love me and let me love you,"

" Uh..." he stuttered, turning very red at every moment that I have spoken but I ignored it and kept on speaking.

" When I see you suffering because of the other demon dragons, it aches my chest and heart. My dear mother did not mean to harm you for she knows that I love you. I did not want the two demon dragons of my court to give an execution for but I could not tell them that I had feelings for you. They would not accept it. Nor will the rest of the kingdom. There is a way for you to erase the case of you stopping my invasion in the mortal world,"

My voice turned from sympathy to solemn as our eyes focused on each other.

" To erase the case, you must do something very demonic. You can either destroy a mortal from above, destroy an undead spirit from down here or destroy a common demon dragon. For your sake, your life and your safety, please, do as you are required to do so you may go back to your family alive. I give you 7 days for you to try,"

He looked at me with wide eyes still so, without even the slightest bit of thought, I leaned in and pulled him into a kiss.

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

Oh, shell! He kissed me!! Kavaxas, my crush and my brothers' enemy, actually leaned in and kissed me!!!

Anyway, I was so shocked that my eyes remained wide then I blinked a couple of times as Kavaxas pulled out and our eyes met again.

" K-Kavaxas..." I was about to say something but he didn't let me.

He shut my cell door and locked it before walking away. I sighed and sulked, sitting down and placing my knees up to me head again.

I can't believe it. Kavaxas likes me back! A-And...h-he's giving me a chance to live.

Should I do it? Should I do what a demon dragon would do so I can go back home? Do I even want to go back and live? Or should I stay and die?

Wait, if I die, at least I got to see that Kavaxas loves me too. That's enough for me and that's my decision.

 _I will stay, even if I have to pay with my life..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Search Team**

 **A/N This is going to be a very short chapter. ENJOY!**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

Back in NYC...

Leo was shocked and angry when he saw Troy and Terrence kidnap his baby brother so he called the others to help him get back Mikey.

" Okay, Leo, calm down," Raph told his big brother through T-Phone.

" Yeah," Donnie agreed, also through T-Phone." We'll split up to find him. April needs to go to a reunion, though, so Raph and Slash will check the south and I'll search the east and west with Casey,"

" And I'll go north," Leo concluded solemnly." In about an hour, we'll meet back at the lair to tell each other what we found. Got it?"

" GOT IT!" the others approved then they ran and search their assigned destinations.

After an hour, they did meet back at the lair but none of them had any good news to share with each other.

" Anything?" Leo worriedly asked.

" Sorry, Leo," Donnie apologized, sighing softly.

" We couldn't find Mikester in the east nor west," Casey reported sadly, placing an arm around Don's shoulder.

Donnie blushed but stopped when he forcefully placed the vigilante's arm off of his shoulder.

" Sorry, bro, but me and Slash couldn't find anything in the south either," Raph said with a sad sigh.

" Yeah, sorry," Slash sighed as he placed an arm around Raph's waist, making the red turtle blush a bit.

" It's okay," Leo replied, sighing as well as he looked down." It's not any of your fault that he ran away before he got captured. It's mine,"

" Why, Leo?" Raph asked." What happened right before he got abducted?"

" We—We were talking. We were talking about what he was thinking about last night. H-He told me that he had a crush on...Kavaxas,"

" WHAT??!" Donnie exclaimed in disbelief.

" BUT HE'S A FREAKIN' DEMON DRAGON WHO WANTS TO KILL US ALL!" Casey opposed, angry.

" That's what I told him," Leo told them calmly but sadly." He got so mad that he punched me. I knew it was an accident punch since his eyes were fearful when I stuttered his name,"

" And that's when Michelangelo ran away?" Slash guessed and Leo nodded.

" Yes. I tried to keep up with him and to apologize but when I got to the rooftop he was in, it was too late. The two demon dragons already pushed him into the portal and disappeared after him,"

" I guess it is a bit judgmental when you bad-mouthed his crush, even if it was Kavaxas," Raph concluded.

" It ain't judgmental!" Casey tried to oppose." Kavaxas is a DEMON DRAGON KING!"

" But it offended Mikey, Casey, and it hurt his feelings," Donnie pointed out sadly.

" Maybe, just maybe, I should have stayed calm when I tried to tell Mikey all about Kavaxas," Leo said with an upset voice.

Raph placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled.

" We'll find him and apologize," he reassured." Then, everything will go back to normal, right?"

Leo nodded and faked a smile but he knew that apologizing to their little brother would be harder than they'd think...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Execution

 **A/N Dem feels!!! Let's hope this is a great chapter! Enjoy!**

Back in the Netherworld...

 _ **Kavaxas's POV:**_

Is he insane?! Has he completely lost his mind?!

I paced back and forth worriedly at the hallway of my castle that lead to the execution arena. I was very worried.

It had been a week when I have given Michelangelo a chance to redeem his life. Unfortunately, he did not do anything. Not at all!

I had been waiting and waiting so that his life may be spared but nothing came.

What has gotten into his brain?!

Today was a terrible day. It was the day of Michelangelo's execution and Troy was already getting him from his cell.

As soon as I heard chains being dragged, I knew that he got him already so I turned around to see Troy dragging Michelangelo by his chains.

We needed to talk.

" Troy, I will deliver the prisoner to the execution arena," I told Troy in a straight and bold voice.

Troy nodded then gave me the chains before heading to the arena to prepare the execution. I watched him leave then I turned to look at Michelangelo, who looked at me calmly.

How can he stay so calm when his time of death is near?!

" Michelangelo, what is the meaning of this?!" I demanded, my heart feeling heavy.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Kavaxas," he responded, sounding confused.

" I gave one week for you to erase the case implemented because you intervened with my plans to rule over your world! But you have done nothing!"

Michelangelo looked at me in fright as I started to lose my temper and flames started to burst from my mouth. I took deep breaths to calm down then I sighed. He sighed as well then looked down. I heard him start to cry then a lump of guilt suddenly filled my throat. I gulped in that lump and lifted his chin up, letting me feel more guilty as I stared at his water-filled baby blue eyes.

" I-I apologize for my outburst, M-Michelangelo," I apologized." I-It is just that...I care for you. More than any creature in the world. A-And I do not want to see you hurt,"

He smiled then caught me off guard as he grabbed me neck and kissed me. I was very shocked but still kissed back. We pulled out and he sighed.

" Kavaxas, I love you too," he told me, our eyes meeting." I would do anything for you. I don't want to go back home and leave you. I want to be with you. Even if it's my life that I have to risk, I would stay with you in the Netherworld forever,"

He kissed my cheek then started to walk ahead to the arena. I gulped in guilt once more as Michelangelo turned to me and looked at me with patience in his eyes. I took a deep breath then followed him before bringing him into the arena, where a million of angry demon dragons were waiting to watch the death of Michelangelo.

" Look! There he is!"

" It's the stupid mortal!"

" Kill him already!"

" Yeah! Eat his soul!"

" Cut his head off!"

I watched in fear and nervousness as Terrence lead Michelangelo to an altar. Michelangelo took a deep breath and kept a brave face but I knew that he was feeling scared as he was forced to kneel down before the altar.

" Hamato Michelangelo, youngest son of Hamato Yoshi," Troy began the execution ceremony." you are the very mortal who intervened with the plans of our king, Kavaxas, to rule over the mortal realm and unleash havoc upon you mortal beings. For that, it is our burning hatred to announce that you will be...executed!"

Every demon dragon cheered evilly as Terrence placed on a black mask and held out a sharp demon axe; the legendary and the most powerful axe of all of the Netherworld; the Demon Axe.

Oh dear. Not good.

Michelangelo looked at me with calm yet sad eyes, making me feel very guilty as I shivered and his head was placed on the altar.

I know what I have to do.

 _" STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Problem Solved

 **A/N WHO JUST LOVES A CLIFFHANGER?! I DO!**

 _ **Still Kavaxas's POV:**_

 _" STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!"_

Everyone turned to me and I flew towards Michelangelo, who looked at me in surprise while Troy and Terrence, along with the rest of my kingdom, looked at me shock.

" What bothers you, our king?" Troy asked me in confusion.

" Yes, would you like to do the execution for us?" Terrence added with a devilish grin.

" NO, I DO NOT!!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs." I WILL NOT EXECUTE HIM AND I WILL NEVER ALLOW ANY DEMON, DEMON DRAGON AND/OR UNDEAD CREATURE TAKE AWAY HIS LIFE!!!"

My people gasped and began to murmur while I went to release my dearest from his chains. I pulled him close to me and he looked at me with wide eyes.

" K-Kavaxas?" he asked, very surprised as I leaned my head closer to him.

" I am afraid no more to show my affections, my love," I whispered into his ear lobes.

With that, I kissed his lips, placing my arms around his waist as he melted into the kiss and placed his arms around my neck. I heard gasps and many murmurs coming from the demon dragons watching but I did not care about those anymore. I kissed deeper, placing my tongue into his mouth while my tail wrapped around his waist to give my love a more affectionate embrace. I heard him churr, making me feel more confident on what I am doing.

I did not know how much I hunger for him. I could not control myself any longer.

" Y-You're majesty?" I heard Troy ask, making me pull away and turn to face him.

" I LOVE MICHELANGELO WITH ALL OF MY HEART!!!" I screamed out loud, making every creature gasp in disgust.

" But, your majesty, that cannot be!" Terrence opposed.

" And why is that?!"

" He is a mortal of the Human world! You are our demon dragon king of the Netherworld! It is not a match to be made!"

As soon as I heard this, an idea popped into my mind.

" Oh, is that the only problem?"

" Well, mainly, YES! Our king, you must reconsider your decision!"

I flew up to my throne room and grabbed my staff, the Demon Staff, from it's stand then aimed it at Michelangelo before blasting it with one snap. A gust of magic and smoke surrounded him then after a few minutes, the smoke disappeared and I saw him on his knees, panting for air. I flew back down to him and lend him a hand, which he took to stand.

" Are you alright?" I asked him.

" Y-Yeah," he replied uneasily yet he smiled at me." I-I think I'm—"

But before he could finish, he screamed and held his head with both hands in pain, making me take a few steps back in worry.

I knew that the spell had terrifying and painful side affects but I did not expect it to go this far.

Anyway, he fell to his knees once more as his eyes turned blue then we all gasped as his shell split into half, turning into huge demon dragon wings and then he roared loudly before losing consciousness and falling on his shell, letting his wings lay on the ground. I picked him up bridal style then glared at the rest of my kingdom.

" ANY CREATURE WHO DARES OPPOSE MY DECISION WILL BE EXECUTED BY MY OWN HAND!!!" I shrieked as loud as I could before flying out of the arena.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

Ugh, w-what happened?

That was the first question that popped into my head as my eyes started to flutter open. I woke up and sat up with a painful groan as I rubbed my aching head. I looked around and noticed that I was in a bed in a room.

How did I get here?!

I got up and roamed around as I looked then my eyes widened as I saw a pair of demon dragon wings on my back.

When did I get wings?!

I freaked out and panicked so badly that I spun around to examine my new wings. As I spun, I started to get really dizzy and then I tripped on a small rock and fell flat on my wings. I groaned in frustration but when I tried to stand, I tripped again but this time, on my wings then I fell flat on my plastron with my wings on top of me, blocking my eye sight.

Ugh, this is so embarrassing!

As I struggled to get up, I heard the room door open and close then someone running towards me.

" Michelangelo, are you alright?!"

That sounded like Ms. Poison Ivy!

I looked up, lifting my wings up a bit then my eyes met Ms. Ivy's golden ones. She offered a hand and I took it then she helped me stand up on my feet.

" Thanks, Ms. Ivy," I thanked with a smile.

She smiled back but before she could say anything, we heard another voice coming.

" Michelangelo!"

" Kavaxas!" I cried out in tears.

He ran to me and I ran to him then we both hugged for a while.

" I *sniff* was so *sniff* worried that *sniff* I won't *sniff* see you *sniff* ever *sniff* again..." I kept on crying and crying as he hugged me tightly yet warmly.

" Do not worry, Michelangelo," he told me." You will not be at harm by anyone. I am here. Forevermore,"

We pulled away and smiled at each other, staring at each other's eyes, until I suddenly remembered about my new transformation, making me frown.

Kavaxas noticed this and frowned too then he asked," What is the matter, love?"

" Kavaxas, how did I lose consciousness?" I asked him, not remembering what had happened earlier.

" You cannot remember?"

" All I can remember was that I was about to be executed when you defended me and announced to everyone that...you love me. Then, you got your demon staff and..."

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock as I slowly started to remember what had happened.

" Michelangelo?" Kavaxas asked as he and Ms. Ivy exchanged worried faces.

" Is there something a matter, young one?" Ms. Ivy asked.

" Kavaxas," I slowly and softly said, looking up at his with worry-filled and scared eyes." w-what spell did y-you use when you shot your s-staff at me?"

I noticed him gulping with wide eyes before saying," Oh, that. Um, do not be mad and/or do not freak out, Michelangelo, but the spell I shot you with is...a Demon Dragon Changing Spell,"

" A what?!"

" It is a spell that changes any creature into a demon dragon," Ms. Ivy explained, looking down in shame.

I was frozen dumbstruck.

I can't believe it. I thought Kavaxas loved me for who I am! Mortal or not! But he had to change me into a demon dragon-turtle?! Why?!

Look, I do understand why he did it to me. He needed it to defend me from the other demon dragons and I'm grateful for that but this is a lot to take in. Even for me.

Should I get mad at him? Should I be happy? I don't even know if I'll ever forgive him about this...

" Love?" Kavaxas asked in a nervous tone, snapping me out of my thoughts." A-Are you alright about your transformation?"

I took a deep breath and smiled a fake smile (since I couldn't smile naturally for now).

" I. Think. It's. AWESOME!!!" I cried out happily but I was bluffing.

" Really?" Ms. Ivy asked me in disbelief." You do not mind?"

" Are you kidding?! I've always wanted to be a flying a turtle!"

To prove to them that I was serious (even I wasn't), I gave my new wings a little happy flap and then Ms. Ivy chuckled at my enthusiasm.

" Well," she said." it seems to me that you are taking your new form into good use. I will leave both of you to talk,"

I nodded smiling but I frowned when I turned around to a mirror to see what I look like with my brand new wings.

Is this how I look like now? I look weird. Really weird. Weirder than the usual!

I was pondering over what I look like when I heard Kavaxas's voice again.

" Michelangelo?" he asked in a worry-filled tone." Is there a matter?"

" No," I replied." Well, not really..."

" You may keep your wings from showing. You can turn it back into your shell,"

" Oh, thanks,"

I turned my wings back into a my shell then when I looked back at the mirror, I sighed in relief as I noticed that I looked like a normal turtle again.

" Kavaxas, I have a question," I said, turning around to face him." Was it really necessary to turn me into a demon dragon?"

" Well, um..." he stuttered, finding it difficult to give me an answer so I sighed and did all the talking.

" Look, I totally understand why you did this. You wanted to defend me from the other demon dragons and I appreciate that but...it's still too much for me to take in..."

I looked down, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I was going to cry more when he walked up to me and lifted my chin up, letting our eyes meet.

" Michelangelo," he told me." I love you with all my heart and I did this to you for three reasons. One, you already know. Two, so that you may have extra protection against other enemies like rogue demons. And three..."

He started tearing a bit, much to my shock as he held my hands with both his hands and kneeled down at me on one of his knees.

"...I do not want to lose you. I know mortals have a limited life span and I know that, someday, you will die from old age. I cannot bare to lose the only creature I have learned to love with so I made you into an immortal creature with powers as powerful as a normal demon dragon. I know that you will never forgive me because of this but I had no choice..."

I was touched so much that I helped him up on his feet then smiled a natural smile as I looked at him dreamily.

" Kavaxas..." I said, slowly placing my arms around his neck then I leaned in and kissed him gently as I closed my eyes.

He kissed back but hungrily as he wrapped his arms and tail around my waist then he pulled me closer to him. We kissed, embracing each other with great affection and I churred as we fell onto his bed.

 _We're now together forever..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Unwanted Abduction

 **A/N Time for some...kidnapping! LOL!**

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

It's been two weeks since Kavaxas and Mikey started dating and every obstacle in their path of love had been taken out.

Troy and Terrence, along with the other demon dragon castle staff, were forced to treat Mikey as a proper guest and by the end of the first week, only Troy and Terrence still hated the young turtle while the rest had started to respect him by free will. The rest of the kingdom also started to take a liking to their king's boyfriend while others mock and hurt him for being part mortal. Kavaxas had executed quite a few demons since most were getting used to Mikey, much to the demon dragon king's surprise.

Life in the Netherworld felt so perfect that Mikey had forgotten about his family back at his home in the mortal realm and all he could think about was how he would be able to serve the kingdom when he's queen. **(weird title for him since he's a boy but that was the only thing I could think of)**

But what he didn't know was that his old family had different plans...

 ** _Kavaxas's POV:_**

I was picking some Fire Flutters, one of the rarest flowers in all of the Netherworld, for my beloved when my mother came into the garden.

" Kavaxas, what are you doing?" she asked me.

" I am picking some flowers to give to Michelangelo," I replied and she giggled.

" That is very romantic of you, my son. Very romantic indeed,"

" Thank you, mother. I would like to show my affections towards my love so that he may know that even if he was a mortal, he is my one and only,"

Mother smiled and nodded then as we headed back to the castle, I looked up and gasped as I saw the clear red sky above the castle suddenly got surrounded by dark storm clouds.

This only occur when something terrifying is going to happen in the castle and that made me worry.

" MICHELANGELO!" I screamed, flying to the castle at top speed with mother following behind.

I hope I will not be too late...

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

I was just in me and Kavaxas's bedroom, reading The History of the Netherworld book when I heard thunder from above. I placed the book down in worry before heading to the window and looking up at the sky. I gasped.

The sky was no longer red nor was it clear. It was now dark brown and surrounded by black clouds.

I gulped in nervousness since I've heard that whenever the weather's like this, something terrible is going to happen.

So far, I'm worried that something bad was gonna happen to me since Kavaxas was out with Mother Ivy while the staff were on a leave.

Oh demon apples.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind me, making me yelp in shock. I was about to run when a pair of hands grabbed arms. I panicked as I also struggled to get free then another pair of hands grabbed my wrists and they both pulled me towards the portal.

" STOP!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I pulled hard on my arms to oppose." LET ME GO!"

The creatures ignored me so I started crying as I closed my eyes then I shouted;

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"

" I WILL HELP YOU, MY LOVE!"

I opened my eyes and saw Kavaxas running towards me. He grabbed my waist and pulled to oppose the pairs of hands. I helped him out but as I was almost out of the grip of the mysterious creatures, a sword suddenly came out of the portal, hitting my head and causing Kavaxas to let go because of sudden shock. The hands were able to pull me in and the last thing I heard was Kavaxas's scream.

" MICHELANGELO!!!!!"

Then, I blocked out.

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

" Is he okay?"

That sounded like Raph.

" I think you may have hit him with the sword, Leonardo,"

That's Slash's voice yet what was he talking about? What does Leo have to do with the sword?

" Well, how was I suppose to know, Slash?! Kavaxas was going to kidnap him again!"

Wait, Leo threw the sword?! Why?!

" Really, guys? You're fighting again?"

LOL! Donnie's right about that.

" Mostly Leo's the one who's fighting, Don. Slash's is just pointing something up,"

True, Casey. Very true...

" Look! Think he's waking up!"

" Raph, shh! Let him wake up..."

My eyes started to flutter open as I yawned and slowly got up to stretch. I yelped and jumped all of a sudden when I saw my three elder brothers staring down at me with Casey and Slash.

" G-Guys?" I asked." W-What happened?"

" Well, you got captured by Kavaxas and taken down to the Netherworld," Donnie answered with a smile as he placed a hand on my own." But don't worry. We got you back to bring you home!"

My eyes widened as everything came back to me. I yanked my hand from his, much to their shock, and glared at them.

" WHAT?! Why did you bring me back here?!"

" Because those demon freaks are torturing you!" Raph yelled.

" WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! LIFE WAS PERFECT IN THAT PLACE BEFORE YOU FREAKIN' KIDNAPPED ME!!!"

" Dude, chill out," Casey tried to calm me down.

" Yeah," Slash agreed." We were just trying to help,"

" Mikey, Kavaxas doesn't love you!" Leo scolded, making me gasp and breaking my heart." If he did, he would have let you go!"

I started tearing up as I got really mad. Like demon dragon mad.

" **WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! I'M THE ONE WHO WANTED TO STAY WITH HIM DOWN IN THE NETHERWORLD! HE WAS TRYING TO GET ME TO STAY WITH HIM SINCE I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE BUT I DO!** "

Leo was taken back with his eyes widened. I was also taken back with wide eyes as I felt terrified at the new rage flowing through me.

Calm down, Mikey. It's just the spell that's making you rage quit mad.

Anyway, I laid back down on my bed and placed a blanket over me as I started crying.

" J-Just leave me alone..."

I heard the others sigh and murmur something under their breath then they left my room, slamming my door behind them.

Oh, Kavaxas, I wish you were here...

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **Kavaxas's POV:**_

I cannot believe it! Michelangelo was kidnapped! I need to get him back immediately!

I grabbed my Demon Staff then I made a portal to the mortal realm and flew in.

 _I'm coming, my love..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Together Plus More

 **A/N Last Author's Note of this story since I've got nothing else to say except...ENJOY!**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

I've stayed with my brothers in the lair for two months now and I still wouldn't get out of my room to face them. They give me food and water but I dump them under my bed since I wasn't hungry nor was I thirsty. They always ask me what I want but they never give it to me.

I wanted to go home to Kavaxas and be in his arms.

The weird thing is that I was always experience nausea ever since I came here. In the middle of the night, I use demon speed to run to the bathroom as quick as a cheetah to hurl out.

What got me more confused and worried was that I haven't eaten anything so all I've been barfing out was with blood.

Anyway, it was early evening and I was sitting on my bed, crying my aching heart out as I heard my door open and close.

" What do you want, Donnie?" I asked, glaring at my purple clad brother as his red eyes met my rage-filled baby blue ones.

" I...I just want to give you some dinner," Donnie replied, nervously smiling as he placed down a silver tray with a plate of fried chicken and rice along with a glass of water on the bed.

I growled." I don't want dinner!"

" Then, what do you want?"

" I want to go home!"

He suddenly flinched at my scary tone." B-But y-you're already home, Mikey..."

" **I WANT TO GO BACK HOME TO KAVAXAS!!!** "

I grabbed the tray and dumped the food and drink under my bed then I angrily hit the tray on his head before tossing it on the floor with a huge thud. He backed up from me, holding his head in pain with frightened eyes before running out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I panted then took a deep breath before laying down on my bed with tears at the corners of my eyes.

Calm down, Mikey. It's just the spell.

Just the spell...

After a few hours, my stomach began to hurt and churn in pain but I know it's not because of hunger since I didn't have any. I tried to hold in my instinct to barf for later but my attempt failed so I ran out of my room as fast as I can and hurled into the bathroom toilet. My head felt light headed as I take my head out of the toilet and pant in exhaustion.

" Mikey?!" I heard Donnie yell in worry from a distance.

I turned my head and his worried expression met my tired one.

" D-Donnie?" I asked, unsure if I was really looking at my brother or was I hallucinating.

It did that because I sometimes hallucinate whenever I finished barfing the things of my stomach out with blood.

" Yeah, it's me," he reassured, rubbing my shell." What happened to you?"

" Ugh, I feel...sick. M-My stomach hurts..."

" Are you...hungry?"

" No, I—"

Before I was able to say anything, I hurled up more into the toilet, feeling my throat burn up like when I eat some of Mother Ivy's lava soup back at the Netherworld.

" What's going—Mikey?!" Raph ran to my side and rubbed my shell too while Leo rushed behind him.

" What happened, Donnie?!" my big brother demanded with fear in the tone of his voice.

Donnie stopped rubbing and replied," I have no clue. I caught him hurling the contents of his stomach with blood out then when I asked him what's wrong, he told me his stomach hurt but he wasn't hungry then he barfed into the toilet again,"

" You should run some tests on him, Don. So we could see why he's sick,"

" Great idea, Leo," Donnie turned to me and told me," Mikey, let's get to the lab so I can see what's wrong,"

I nodded, panting in exhaustion as Raph helped me up on my feet then we all went to the lab and I sat on one of the lab beds. Donnie got his computer starting then gave me a plastic cup. I gulped.

" Uh, what is that for, D?" I asked nervously.

" I need a urine sample from you, Mikey," he replied.

" W-Why?"

" It's more efficient with a urine sample so just do it,"

" Ugh, fine,"

I grabbed the cup and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I went out with the cup filled with urine and I handed it to my purple clad brother then he tested it out.

" Well," he told us." now we need someone to watch over the test and see the results,"

" I thought that was your job, Donnie," Raph pointed out as he folded his arms and raised an eye brow.

" Yeah," Leo agreed." You do it,"

Donnie suddenly blushed and began to act shy, looking down at the ground.

" Um," he said." I really can't cause me and Casey, um, we have to, uh, well, meet up at his place to, um..."

" So, you're gonna have a little date?" I asked in a mocking tone as I smirked.

He blushed harder." N-No! We're gonna just hang out! Like friends!"

" Sure you are..." Raph mocked, heading out." While you're going on your 'friendly' date, I'm going out with Slash on a real date,"

" And I'm gonna be busy training late," Leo added as he followed behind Raph." So, I can't watch,"

" Ooh! I'll watch!" I offered, waving my hand around.

" Fine, Mikey," Donnie replied as he also started to leave." But you should tell me the results exactly as it is,"

I nodded then they all left, closing the lab door behind them. I sighed and sat down on Donnie's chair as I waited for the results to come.

You see, the only reason I wanted to see the results for myself was that I needed to be sure I wasn't very sick.

If I was, I wanted to at least see Kavaxas before taking in my sickness.

Anyway, after a few hours, the screen blinked and I knew that the results were there. I rushed to it then my eyes widened as I saw the results then I backed up from the screen, gulping.

This can't be. I'm...pregnant?! How can that be possible?! I'm a male ninja turtle?!

I checked the things on the screen again and again then noticed out something strange;

Gender: Hermaphroditic Male, a.k.a Hermaphrodite

What's a hermaphrodite?

I searched what it meant in the Webster Dictionary then I gasped to see that being hermaphrodite means I was able to be pregnant or give birth to a child!

What in the world?!

I held on to the table to keep myself from fainting as my eyes still widened in shock.

What am I gonna tell my bros?! And how am I suppose to explain this to Kavaxas?! How?!

I was just gonna fill myself with more questions when I heard a familiar roar from outside. I turned my head to see...Kavaxas?!

" Michelangelo!" he cried out, running over to hug me.

I hugged back, tears falling from my eyes as I rubbed my cheek against his. He pulled away then kissed me. I kissed back, placing my arms around his neck while he placed his around my waist with his tail pulling me closer. I opened my mouth and he placed his tongue in, making me churr and moan in response and pleasure.

I missed him so much...

He pulled away and smiled at me with his worry-filled golden eyes.

" Michelangelo, are you alright?" he asked, checking if I was hurt.

" Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I giggled at his worried actions." My brothers did hurt me. Well, as if they could,"

" Oh, thank goodness,"

" Um, Kavaxas?"

" Yes?"

" I, uh, have something to tell you,"

" And what is that, my love?"

I looked back at the computer screen and took a deep breath before facing him again.

" Kavaxas, I'm...pregnant,"

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at me from top to bottom.

" W-What?! How?!"

" W-Well, um, it's because..."

" No." he placed a finger over my mouth to keep me from talking any more." I do not want to know. I do not need to know how it was possible for you to have a child..."

He held both of my hands then smiled as he pulled me closer.

" ...but the only important thing is that you are safe and so is the child growing inside,"

He placed a hand on a tummy and I giggled.

" Um, actually, it isn't just one child," I told him, remembering the results in the computer that I noticed too." I'm pregnant with twins, Kavaxas!"

" That is just perfect."

" Really?"

" Really. I love you and I will learn to be a loving father,"

I smiled." I love you too, Kavy. More than you'd ever know,"

He smiled wider and pressed his lips against mine. I giggled again and kissed back as he wrapped his arms and tail around my waist again and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

But then, suddenly, there was this huge, familiar shout that rudely interrupted our little make-out session.

 _" KAVAXAS!!!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- One Family Left

 ** _Mikey's POV still:_**

 _" KAVAXAS!!!"_

My eyes and Kavaxas's eyes widened as we pulled away and turned our heads to see Leo with his katanas.

" Leo!" I exclaimed, taking back my hands." Wait! I can explain!"

" No need an explanation!" my big brother snapped as he gritted his teeth." I can't believe you're falling for his tricks! Kavaxas doesn't love you and you know it!"

I felt my heart break again all over again and I angrily glared at him while I started tearing up as Kavaxas's grip around me just got tighter then he growled at Leo and gritted his teeth too.

" Liar!" my mate angrily yelled." I do love Michelangelo with all of my heart!"

" What heart?! You mean your cold heart?! Your heart harder than stone?!"

" How dare you say such things to me, mortal?!"

" Calm down, Kavy," I told Kavaxas, grabbing his upper arm and rubbing it to calm him down from his growing rage." He's just really jealous that I love someone but he doesn't!"

Leo gasped in disbelief but before he could say something, there was a sudden shout that beat him to his words.

" Hey, what's with the—WHY IN THE WORLD IS KAVAXAS HERE?!!!"

I tilted my head a bit to see Raph looking at me and Kavaxas with wide eyes. Slash was behind him and the bigger turtle's expression was beyond shock.

" Can you believe it, Raph?!" Leo yelled as he glared at me." Our little brother is having a relationship with a demon dragon! And not just any demon dragon! He's with Kavaxas!"

" Mikey's in a relationship with who now?!" Donnie asked, running to the lab with Casey following behind him.

" M-M-Mikey..." Casey was about to say something but he was left with his mouth wide open.

I took a deep breath, gathering all the confidence I had then looked at them with straight eyes.

" Yes, we are," I explained." Kavaxas and I are together and we live each other so much that I'm two months pregnant with our twins. He turned me into a half-demon dragon so that we both can be together in the Netherworld and to defend me from the other demonic creatures,"

" B-But..." Donnie was going to say but I didn't let him finish.

" If you dudes don't like my decision, that's your loss. Me and Kavaxas are heading back to the Netherworld and none of you can stop me!"

" We won't be planning to!" Leo shouted, so much hatred in his voice that it I felt like he shattered my heart again." If you wanna leave your amazing family and join a miserable one, go ahead! You stupid traitor!"

" Fine! I'll go! I don't need you dudes being overprotective and all about me!"

I turned to Kavaxas and he nodded solemnly, making a portal back to the Netherworld then we jumped in with no hesitation. We landed in the castle throne room, where Mother Ivy greeted us.

" Kavaxas! Michelangelo!" she cried as she gave us a huge warm demon hug." You are all safe!"

" I missed you too, Mother Ivy," I replied in a sad tone but a happy smile on my face." Can I go and rest? I'm really tired,"

" Oh. Of course, Michelangelo,"

" Thanks,"

I ran off to me and Kavaxas's room then I shut the door and laid down on our bed.

 _" You stupid traitor!"_

I could still hear what Leo yelled out last as one word echoed through my head so many times that it made me start crying.

 _Traitor..._

I placed the pillow in front of my face and started sobbing and sobbing my heart out.

I just lost my first family...

 _ **Kavaxas's POV:**_

As I saw Michelangelo run off to our room, I have that feeling where he is about to cry. It ached my heart so much that I started to pant in fear.

" Kavaxas, are you alright?" my mother asked worriedly, making me turn to her.

" Oh, yes," I replied." I am alright but I have a feeling Michelangelo is not,"

" What had happened, my son?"

" Well, when I found him, he had reported to me that he had children growing inside of him,"

" That is great news, Kavaxas,"

" But then, his brothers found out about our relationship and they did not approve of it. Leonardo called him a traitor and let him leave,"

Mother sighed." That is sad. I do not know why his brothers did that but that seems like they are stereotyping him since they kicked him out of their family just because he was now different from them,"

" I know. I feel very bad for him,"

" So do I. Let us show that we do not mind that he is half mortal but at least he is part of our family,"

I nodded in agreement. I got the Fire Flutter flowers from a ceramic vase then I flew up to our room.

" Michelangelo?" I asked, knocking on the door." Are you alright, my love?"

" *sniff* Yeah. *sniff* *sniff* I'm fine. So fine..."

" Well, may I come in?"

" *sniff* Yes, you may,"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw Michelangelo sitting on the bed and looking at me with tear-stained eyes. I took another deep breath before closing the door and walking up to him. I held out the flowers and blushed as I handed them to him. He dried the tears from his eyes and blushed as well as he took hold of them.

" Um, what are these for, Kavy?"

" They are for you, Michelangelo. To show how much I love you,"

He giggled." Oh, Kavy. You don't have to do that. I already know that you love me,"

" And I know you love me too,"

" True. Very true..."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and I smiled, stroking his head then I lightly twisted his small mask tail, making him giggle once more.

At least he is now happy.

He placed the flowers in a nearby vase then he sat on the bed and I sat next to him. I saw his sad face so I lifted his chin up to make him look at me. His eyes started to water once again so I had to dry them with my thumbs.

" Michelangelo, are you feeling alright?" I asked with a worried look implanted on my face.

" It's nothing..." he replied in a very sad." It's just that..."

He paused for a while and looked down before continuing.

"...K-Kavaxas, am I a terrible creature?"

My eyes widened in shock at his question as I gasped.

Why would he ask that?

I lifted his chin up and sighed as his eyes showed tears of sadness so I had to dry them up once more when I placed both my hands on at the sides of his face.

" No, of course not, my love. You are not a terrible creature. You are the greatest creature in all of the dimensions. Why would you say you are terrible?"

" B-Because I-I'm a traitor..."

" You are not. That is what they think but it is not true. You are great and honorable and you know that,"

" But what if—"

" No." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead." You are perfect and that is enough. I do not ever want to hear you drag yourself down ever again. Is that clear?"

He looked up at me and hugged back with a nod.

" Very clear,"

" Good."

" I love you, Kavaxas,"

I smiled, looking down at him as I rubbed his shell.

 _" I love you too, Michelangelo,"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Greatest Occasions Of All Time

 _ **Narrator's POV:**_

It's been seven months since Mikey got kicked out of his old family and now, he was staying with his soon-to-be husband and his soon-to-be mother-in-law. During his 6th month of pregnancy, Kavaxas had caught him off-guard by proposing to him and asking him to be his queen. Mikey said yes happily and then Ivy arranged their wedding after his pregnancy.

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

I was sleeping as I laid down on me and Kavaxas's bed for an afternoon nap when I felt something wet go down my legs. I squirmed around in discomfort as I started to wake up with a groan. I took off the blanket and my eyes widened as I looked down at myself.

Shoot. My water broke.

Soon, my stomach began to hurt and I screamed, crying tears of pain.

" KAVAXAS!!! MOTHER IVY!!! HELP!!!"

Like a lightning bolt, Kavaxas came into the room with Mother Ivy running behind. They gasped as they saw my condition.

" Kavaxas, call the demon dragon maids!" Mother Ivy ordered.

My mate nodded and rushed out of the room while Mother Ivy ran to me with a worried expression.

" Do not worry, Michelangelo," she reassured." It will be alright. Me and Kavaxas will take care of you. We promise,"

I nodded, panting painfully. A few minutes later, the demon dragon maids came in and helped Mother Ivy with my delivery while Kavaxas let me squeeze his hand.

" It is alright. You are in safe hands," my love kept telling me again and again as he stroked my head with his free hand.

I kept pushing and pushing then soon, I heard a baby crying and I felt relief wash over me but that didn't last long. Soon, my tummy ached again and I had to push another child out.

I forgot I was having twins.

Anyway, after pushing out the last baby, dark spots appeared in my vision then, without warning, I blacked out.

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

I woke up, groaning as I struggled to sit up. I looked around to see Kavaxas sleeping on a chair that was near our bed. I chuckled at how cute he was when he's asleep.

" Kavaxas..." I tried to wake him up but then, I heard him start to snore and that's when I knew that he was in a deep sleep.

I giggled at his snores that I tried to get up from the bed but when I did, I yelped in pain.

Guess I'm not fully healed yet from my labor. Still sore.

Anyway, I fell back on the pillow and panted in exhaustion. I turned to see my mate beginning to wake up then when he saw me in a weak state, he rushed to me with eyes of worry.

" Michelangelo, are you alright??" he asked as he checked me for wounds.

" I'm fine," I replied, still panting for air to breathe." I just tried to get up but I fell back in pain,"

" Well, it is better for you to rest. You are still healing,"

" I could tell," I looked around and suddenly grew worried." Wait a sec, where are the twins?"

He smiled and stroked my head to calm me down.

" Do not worry, love. Mother is taking care of them while you take your rest,"

" Oh. Can I see them at least?"

" If that is what you want..."

He kissed my forehead then flew out of our room. A few minutes later, he came back with Mother Ivy holding two little children; our newborn babies!

" Here, Michelangelo," she said, handing me the kids." These are your lovely children,"

I smiled as I held the two demon-turtle hybrids.

The first one was a girl with lime green skin, demon ears, a shell imprint, a plastron, and freckles while the second was a boy with red skin, demon spikes, a shell, a plastron, and freckles. When they both started to wake up, the girl had normal golden eyes with a demon iris while the boy had demon baby blue eyes with a normal iris.

" Michelangelo?" Kavaxas asked in a worry-filled tone, snapping me out of my thoughts." Is there something a matter?"

" Huh? Oh, no," I replied with a smile." I was just checking what they looked like,"

" Oh, I see. Do you have a name for them?"

" Why? Do you?"

He blushed shyly." Well, only for the girl,"

" Which is?"

" Lunailas. Hamato Lunailas,"

I giggled." Perfect. And the boy will be named Satanio. Hamato Satanio,"

" Perfect name, Michelangelo,"

" Thanks, Kavy,"

He kissed my forehead and I giggled happily.

Little Luna and little Satan...

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a few months since my labor and now, I feel so great since today was me and Kavaxas's wedding day.

I'm so excited that I could just scream in happiness.

Anyway, right now, I was twirling around in my wedding dress while Mother Shen helped with placing the dress on properly while Mother Ivy carried the twins.

Oh, by the way, during my third month of pregnancy, me, Kavaxas, and Mother Ivy went to Heaven to tell Master Splinter and Mother Tang Shen about me and my mate's relationship. They accepted it and congratulated me on my pregnancy.

Anyway, Mother Shen placed on my wedding veil and smiled at me.

" You look great, Michelangelo," she complimented.

" Thanks, mom," I replied, smiling back.

Later on, I was standing in the castle halls with sensei and mom by my side to prepare for the wedding ceremony.

Once we heard the wedding bells, the doors opened and then my parents held wrapped one of their arms around each of my arms before we all started walking. There were lots of demons, demon dragons and undead creatures that I've already befriended so there many guests in our wedding.

This is gonna be cool!!!

From one of the open windows, I frowned to see Troy and Terrence standing angry outside with their eldest brother, Vincent.

It's sad to see them not accepting me as Kavaxas's love no matter how long I've stayed at the castle and no matter how much kindness I give them.

They're just hard to deal with.

Anyway, I took my mind off my three haters and then my attention turned to the ceremony. It took 30 minutes until the undead priest finally said the words that I was waiting for.

" Michelangelo," he said." do you take Kavaxas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do," I answered.

" Alright, and do you, Kavaxas, take Michelangelo as your lawfully wedded mate and queen for all eternity?"

I gulped nervously as I saw Kavaxas with a nervous expression, making my heart start to break.

Wait, was he changing his mind so fast?!

I was starting to tear up so badly but then he smiled and wiped the tears forming in the sides of my eyes with his thumb.

" With all my heart, I do," he finally answered, making me smile.

" Well, then, without further interruptions, I pronounce you, Kavaxas, king and you, Michelangelo, queen of the all the demons and all the Netherworld! Congratulations,"

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as Kavaxas held both my hands and then we both kissed passionately. When we pulled away, I giggled in surprise as he lifted me bridal style then he carried me while he walked down the steps and between the crowd of friends.

 _Best day ever..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Trying To Fix A Misunderstanding

 ** _Mikey's POV still:_**

Worst day ever!

Why? Well, you see, it's been months since me and Kavaxas got married and I know my brothers never forgot that we're together.

How did I know? Well, me and my bros have been summoned to another dimension by this Jedi guy to control us and to destroy the ronin called Miyamoto Usagi or Usagi plus he needed us to bring back the so-called 'golden boy', a.k.a Kintaro-sama or Kintaro or Pugtaro. Ever since Usagi helped us get free from control and ever since we fell off a cliff, Leo's been giving me and Usagi a cold shoulder.

I know he's angry at Usagi cause he thinks that it's the ronin's fault that we fell from a cliff but him hating me is a different story.

Anyway, Raph and Donnie were walking behind me and Leo while we walked behind Usagi and Kintaro.

I just wish I could explain to Leo what's going on but he wouldn't listen cause of heartbreak.

For now, I felt so uncomfortable walking next to my big brother that I went behind him but still in front of my other brothers.

" Mikey, psst!" Raph called my attention, making me turn to him and Donnie.

" Oh, hey, dudes," I greeted with a nervous expression since I had absolutely no idea why they'd call out to me." W-What's up?"

" Don't worry, Mikey," Donnie reassured." We aren't going to yell or scold or anything,"

" We just wanna talk," Raph cleared out.

" Um, sure," I replied, still feeling really nervous." About what?"

" About how Leo's acting," Donnie sighed sadly." We're so sorry that Leo's really cold towards you,"

" We tried to tell him that love is unconditional and very limitless," Raph explained." but he still wouldn't listen,"

" Me and Raph understand cause he's always been with Slash and now, I'm with...Casey,"

" Aww!" I giggled." Really?!"

Donnie chuckled, blushing." Yeah, me and Casey are together,"

" But that's not all," Raph added as he blushed too." Don't tell Leo about this but me and Donnie are...pregnant,"

My eyes widened as I gasped in total surprise.

" What?!" I cried out." Really?!"

" Y-Yes, honestly," Donnie turned really red." I'm three months while Raph's four,"

" Woah, but it isn't showing, actually,"

" We try our best not to make it look too obvious for Leo not to be suspicious,"

" Dudes, are you even prepared to fight? You guys are pregnant and fighting an evil-possessed wolf will kill the baby,"

" It's fine, Mikey," Raph reassured me, patting my shell." We're still in good shape even if we do get nausea most of the time,"

" Okay..."

" Please don't spill this to Leo!" Donnie begged." We don't want him to kick us out of the lair too!"

" I promise!"

" Don't just promise, bro!" Raph snapped, his mood swings kicking in quick." Cross your heart!"

I smiled and crossed a finger on my plastron.

" I won't tell. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a pizza in my eye!"

They both sighed in relief and chuckled at how nervous they were before.

It's hilarious to see that I wasn't the only one nervous and scared to be near our big brother.

After a few minutes of walking, we came to a fork in the road with two paths.

" Both paths lead to one place," Usagi told us.

" Let's split up anyway," Leo said, folding his arms." We need to know which path is safer than the other,"

" Agreed, Leonardo," the ronin then turned to us." Who can be a great navigator?"

" Ooh!" Donnie slightly raised his hand up." That would be me,"

" I'll go with him," Raph said quickly, probably not wanting to go with Leo and/or Usagi." And we'll take your charge with us,"

" What?!" Kintaro complained." No way!!!"

" Would you rather be with us or with your so-called 'great ronin yojimbo'?"

The kid turned to Usagi and sighed with a groan.

" Fine. I'll go with you two turtle dorks,"

Donnie and Raph sighed in relief as Kintaro ran to them. I sighed in defeat.

" Wait, but then, that leaves me with..." I turned to eldest brother, who glared at me with piercing midnight blue eyes, making me sigh again after my eyes widened in fear.

Oh boy. This is gonna be a long night...

 **(MINUTES LATER)**

I felt so uncomfortable as I walked behind Usagi and Leo, who glared at each other, frustrated grey eyes meeting rage-filled midnight blue ones.

Ugh. *sarcastic* Gee, this should be fun.

Anyway, Leo couldn't handle being next to the ronin so he decided to walk behind us, painfully bumping my shoulder and making me flinch as he walked backwards and growled. I sighed, rubbing the shoulder he hit as I walked on and pretended like nothing happened.

Why did Raph and Donnie ditched me with the two creatures I don't ever wanna be with?!

Well, anyway, Usagi and I looked up to see the grey clouds then we knew at once that it was gonna rain pretty hard.

" Come, kappa warriors," our ronin guide told us." Let us get to a cave before a storm hits,"

" What?!" Leo cried out angrily, rage and venom present in his sudden outburst." WHY?!"

" There is a storm coming quickly, Leonardo. We need to be in a safe place or else..."

" NO! I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A STORM! ALL I CARE IS GETTING OUT OF THIS FOREST AND THAT'S IT!"

" Leo!" I begged, grabbing his wrist to keep him from hitting Usagi since his fist was forming." We are turtles! Our skin can't withstand the strong rain as much as Usagi's fur can! If we stay out here, we will get a cold or worse!"

Leo angrily took back his wrist and growled at me.

" THAT IS THE POINT! WE'RE THE ONES TO SUFFER! NOT HIM! WHY IS HE EVEN HELPING US?! WE ARE NOTHING BUT STRANGERS!"

" Leo! Stop opposing his offer to help us!"

" WHT NOT?!"

Suddenly, we heard loud thunder from the clouds, making my big brother groan in frustration and fold his arms in defeat.

" F-Fine." he grumbled." L-Let's go to a cave to take shelter but just a reminder; I don't want to to be near either of you two! Especially you."

" Which one, Leonardo?" Usagi asked, folding his arms and I understood why he asked.

Leo was looking at the two of us.

My brother rolled his eyes." Does it even matter? I hate both of you anyway,"

With that, he turned and walked away to find a cave, making the ronin look down and sigh in defeat and...sadness?!

" Usagi?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and making him look up at me in surprise." Are you okay?"

" Huh?" he replied." Oh, yes. I am alright, Michelangelo-san. I am just upset because of Leonardo's outburst,"

" Oh, okay then. Don't mind him and his outburst. He has a lot of unreasonable issues,"

Usagi nodded but his expression still showed sadness as he walked behind Leo.

Ooh...Looks like someone is falling for my big bro. Too bad Leo's not accepting love right now!

Anyway, once we settled in a cave, me and Usagi laid our backs on the wall while Leo leaned towards the fire to keep warm.

The rain started to pour quicker than I thought so we were lucky that we found a place to stay for the night before the storm came.

Well, after a few moments of silence, Leo turned his eyes to me and spoke up.

" So, how are you..." he began in a cold voice.

I was surprised to hear that from him but as I was about to respond, there was the last word that he whispered that made me flinch.

" ...traitor?"

I groaned and glared at him before replying.

" I'm doing fine...stereotyper."

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut cause once I said the last word, he suddenly got mad.

He stood up, clenching his fists as he growled loudly.

" REALLY?! STEREOTYPER?! AS IF IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE THE ONE BETRAYED OUR CLAN BY FALLING IN LOVE WITH A DANGEROUS DEMON DRAGON!!!"

My response was calm but I was still mad at him.

" At least it's not my fault that I was kicked out of my own family,"

" IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH KAVAXAS!! HE IS A VERY DANGEROUS AND EVIL DEMON DRAGON KING OF THE WHOLE NETHERWORLD!!!"

" Well, at least he loves me for who I am and what I am, unlike someone who got rage-quit jealous because he doesn't have anyone to love him nor he loves,"

" WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOU LITTLE—"

" Little what, Leo? Go on. I'm really waiting for what you have to yell at me, even if it is a swear,"

He glared at me with rage present in his eyes before sitting back down with his arms folded as he started to avoid any eye contact with me. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, a deep voice spoke up.

" Who is in love with Kavaxas?"

We both turned our heads in shock to Usagi, who placed his hands on his lap as he sat in a meditative pose calmly. Leo glared at him.

" None of your business, ronin." he snapped.

" I am just curious," Usagi asked, sounding solemn but my demon dragon ears can hear sadness in the center of his tone.

" He's right, Leo," I spoke up as I gave my big brother a sudden glare." He was just curious,"

" Shut up, you freak." Leo growled, gritting his teeth as he glared back at me.

I ignored him and turned to Usagi with a straight face.

" To answer your question, Usagi, I'm the one in love with Kavaxas,"

Usagi's eyes widened in shock but he didn't make any other violent reactions.

" Mikey!" Leo screamed as he angrily clenched his fists." Didn't I tell you to shut up, you little slut?!"

I rolled my eyes. " Says the same ninja turtle who kicked me out of our own family,"

Suddenly, he got rage-quit mad.

" ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, MIKEY?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS SO IN LOVE THAT YOU BETRAYED US AND LEFT WITH NO HESITATION!!!"

" You told me that I can leave and I just did what you told me,"

" YOU'RE SAYING THIS IS ALL MY FAULT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE POINTING OUT?!! ANSWER ME!!!"

I took a deep breath." No, I'm not saying that it's all your fault—"

" NOT ALL MY FAULT BUT STILL ME?! SO, YOU'RE SAYING THAT SOME OF IT IS MY FAULT?!"

" Leo, listen to me..."

" NO! NO MORE!! NO MORE BAD ACCUSATIONS!!!"

" I'm not accusing anyone,"

" YES, YOU ARE!"

" Leo, please hear me out. If you don't, you do know I have demon dragon powers and you know I can't control them yet so it's not my fault if you get hurt,"

" WHY YOU LITTLE—"

Leo stood up in rage and was about to punch me when a fire shield from the campfire went around me and protected me but accidentally burned my big brother. I gasped in shock and went over to check on him but he backed up from me, slapping my hands away and growled.

" Leo, I'm—"

" NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMON!! I HATE YOU AND I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU!!!"

He curled up into a ball and cried, making me sigh as I walked back to where I was sitting but I couldn't take my eyes off my sobbing big brother.

I feel terrible for hurting him! As if I meant to. He just...ugh!

When he was about to hurt me, my powers just had to attack by instinct. I wish it didn't, though.

Anyway, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again.

 _When will this stop..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Army In Control

 ** _Mikey's POV still:_**

The next day...

Me, Leo and Usagi got up late because of the storm kept us from sleeping well.

Luckily, the storm was gone but I could predict another coming because of the grey clouds that filled the sky.

Anyway, Leo's been angry and been ignoring me and Usagi all day with his arms folded as he walked behind us. I kept on looking back to see if he was okay but when I did, he glared at me so I decided to stop and focus on walking.

Man, he was still angry. As if I wanted to hurt him.

Well, anyway, we've been walking for a couple hours in total silence until late afternoon. As we walked, we heard a scream.

" HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"

" Where did that scream come from?!" I cried out in panic.

" Who screamed?!" Leo yelled with a panicky voice.

" There!" Usagi pointed to the sky, where we saw a streak of smoke coming from somewhere." It is from there! Let us go!"

At least we don't fight when we hear a call for help.

Anyway, we ran to the source of the smoke and gasped to see a village being burned with green fire by a bunch of...demon dragons?!

" What the shell?!" I shrieked in fear and confusion as the demon dragon army burned the place and kidnapped the villagers while they stole away the natural food like vegetables and fruits from the food storage.

What are they doing here?!

" See, Mikey?!" Leo scolded at me with a glare." Demon dragons are a bunch of cold-hearted creatures of darkness! They steal and kill with no hesitation but you still side with them!"

So much for not fighting. Great.

" But, Leo," I opposed." I-I didn't know about this! Honest!"

" Save it! You knew this but you still didn't care!"

" I didn't know! I swear!"

" Kappas, that is enough!" Usagi snapped, taking out his swords to prepare to fight." Let us stop them before the villagers all perish!"

With that, Leo took out his katanas then both of them pounced into battle, leaving me in dismay.

Why the freak are they doing here?! Why??!

Anyway, I sighed and groaned before putting on the samurai mask and helmet from earlier then I took out my nunchucks and followed the others to battle. My big brother and the rabbit ronin fought the demon dragons and kept them from burning anything else while I took the villagers and rescued them from the army's hands.

Oh, boy. What joy.

A few minutes later, one of the demon dragons grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I got a visual of his face and I didn't like it.

It was Terrence. Great.

" You're coming with me, mortal freak!" he growled, not realizing who I was.

I groaned in annoyance before using my demon strength to pull him off his grip then I went behind him and pushed him down then placed a feet on his wings so that he couldn't move.

" Let me go!" he shouted out as he struggled to fly out.

" Terrence, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

" How do you know me?!"

" Answer my question first!"

" No, answer me first!!"

I rolled my eyes then took off my helmet and mask, making him gasp in shock.

" Y-You're majesty?!" he cried out loud, catching the attention of the rest of the army.

I heard gasps and murmurs as I felt every demon dragon looking at me with pure disbelief. I got off of Terrence's wings and helped him up before turning to the army with a straight face.

" Who is the one in charge of this operation?!" I yelled, slightly angry.

" That would be me!"

We all looked up to see Mother Ivy flying down with Vincent and Troy then once they landed, Mother Ivy looked at me with wide eyes.

" Michelangelo?!" she cried out in surprise." W-What are you doing here in Feudal Japan?!"

" Me and my elder brothers were summoned by a evil-possessed wolf," I plainly explained.

" Oh, I see. So that is where you have been all these days,"

" Well, yeah. But, anyway, what are you all doing here?!"

" This is where we get our natural resources and food,"

" I could tell and understand that you eat the meat of people but why do you need to take vegetables and fruit too?!"

" Well, it is because some of us are herbivores,"

" Wait, really?! Some demon dragons can only eat plants?!"

" Got a problem with that?" Troy snapped with a glare at me.

" No, no." I started to feel nervous and panicky." I didn't say that. I was just shocked and surprised to know the fact that there are some demon dragons that are herbivores,"

" The rest are either carnivores and/or omnivores," Mother Ivy told me.

" I guess that's understandable but why are you attacking?"

" That is the only way for us to get what we need and want,"

" But the creatures in Feudal Japan are advancing their weapons already! Some can destroy demon dragons!"

" That is impossible!" Vincent opposed." No weapon can destroy a demon dragon that easily!"

At that moment, we heard a scream and a slash so we turned and gasped to see Usagi slice a demon dragon soldier's wing with his sword. Leo stood behind him, holding his katanas tightly as he glared at me.

Oh, dear...

" Hold them down, men!" Troy ordered and almost at once, two demon dragons grabbed my big brother and the ronin to keep them still.

" Let us go!" Usagi demanded as he struggled to get loose from their grips.

" Never!" Terrence growled.

Vincent turned to me and Mother Ivy but all we did is look at him with our one of our eye brows raised, making him sigh and groan in defeat.

" Fine." he admitted." Maybe a mere weapon can destroy a demon dragon that easily,"

" That isn't a mere weapon," I cleared out." It's made out of the same metal as the Seal of Ancients. Well, as I've read,"

Mother Ivy took a deep breath and stepped forward to the ronin, who glared at her angrily.

" Hello, Poison Ivy, duchess of the Netherworld." Usagi coldly said.

" Hello, Usagi," mother Ivy replied, less colder than the ronin." I see you are harming my kind once more,"

" It is your army who is harming the creatures of my dimension, you demon dragon!"

Mother Ivy was enraged but when I looked at her with frightened and worry-filled eyes, she took a deep breath and gave a bow, shocking Usagi and Leo.

" I apologize, dear warriors," she said, giving them an even bigger shock but giving me a great deal of relief." I can assure you that this will never happen again,"

" What changed your mind so quickly, Duchess Ivy?"

" I cannot let my people be harmed or killed by any more advance weaponry of your kind so I will put an end to the attack. Next time, we will be polite to your creatures and ask them nicely if we need anything from them,"

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and Leo looked at me with his mouth wide open as mother Ivy commanded the two demon dragons to let go off the ronin and my big brother. As mother Ivy turned to guide the army back to the Netherworld, I stopped her.

" Um, m-mother Ivy," I started to shyly ask." c-can you tell Kavy-bear that I'm alright and that he doesn't need to, uh, come here to try to protect me and kill Usagi and all..."

She blinked at me and smiled.

" I will try," she replied with a slight shrug." but I cannot promise the last part for Kavaxas is very strict and very protective of you,"

I groaned." I-I know but I'm fine and Usagi's me and my brothers guide to get out of this world,"

" I can explain but I bet he will only listen up to the part where you are in Feudal Japan with your brothers and Usagi then he will make a portal and fly here,"

I chuckled, knowing that what she predicted was true as I let her and the other demon dragons take their leave through a portal. I smiled to Usagi and Leo but only the ronin sighed in relief and slightly smiled back while my blue clad brother rolled his eyes.

" Let's just go and get out of this stupid forest," he coldly told us, walking off.

Usagi sighed in defeat and followed behind him, making me groan then I looked up at the sky one last time before running to catch up.

 _This is gonna be a long night..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Apologies

 _ **Kavaxas's POV:**_

I paced back and forth in my throne room as I waited for the army to come back from the supply run in Feudal Japan.

The supply run was the only thing helped me be distracted from the disappearance of my love a few days again but as time went by, it was not working any longer.

Anyway, once I saw a red portal open, I stood with my back straight as I saw the army come into my throne room. When I saw them with limited supplies, I got mad.

" Why are you all carrying such minimum items?!" I yelled.

" Uh, y-your majesty..." Troy began to stutter, shivering in fear.

" Do not be mad with them, my son," mother suddenly interrupted in a brave voice." It is not their fault at all,"

I turned to her with an expression that showed confusion and shock.

" What do you mean, mother?" I asked.

" It was Michelangelo's decision for them not to attack any longer,"

I gulped in a lump of guilt as I felt my hands quivering.

I have forgotten to inform my love about our supply run and I have forgotten to tell him how we do it, knowing that he'd protect the mortals we harm.

" B-But why?? What is he doing in Feudal Japan???"

I sounded more worried than angry because I am. I have truly missed Michelangelo, even if it had only been a few days since he had gone with no trace.

" He and his older brothers were all summoned and mind-controlled by an evil-possessed wolf to kill our enemy Miyamoto Usagi but he..."

" MIYAMOTO USAGI???!!!!"

Alright, now I was angry. No, not just angry. Furious.

You see, Usagi is the only rabbit ronin and the only creature of pure mortality from Feudal Japan who had a pair of swords made out of the same metal as the Seal of Ancients and the only one who had destroyed many demon dragons from the past so he is our number 1 enemy. We have not heard from him in quite some time now but we know it is not good.

How dare he harm my mate?!

I will take those rabbit ears of his and tear them from his head then I will grab his weapons and stab him so deep that they will go through him with ease!!!

Anyway, my eyes turned green as I made a portal to Feudal Japan and flew in with no hesitation.

 _No one hurts my Michelangelo..._

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 _ **Mikey's POV:**_

Me, Leo and Usagi have been walking in this forest for hours and it was already dark. I yawned and rolled my eyes before looking at my blue clad brother bluntly and he looked at me with the same facial expression.

Well, at least I can tell me and my big bro are finally thinking the same thing; it's so boring out here!

Anyway, as we walked, I heard a dragon roar from afar. I gulped in nervousness when I heard the loud sound coming closer.

Oh, sewer apples! That sounds so familiar!

Suddenly, there's a huge figure behind us and we got so curious that we turned around but when we did, we gasped in complete shock and horror.

It was Kavaxas!

" Miyamoto Usagi!" he growled with green rage-filled demon dragon eyes as he pounced on our ronin guide, making me and my brother roll out of the way.

" Usagi!" Leo screamed, fear and worry present in his face.

Ooh! Crush alert! I didn't know big brother of mine can have the strength and courage to finally like someone again! Yay! I'm so proud!

Anyway, while I was celebrating silently, Kavaxas gave Usagi a very powerful demon punch in the face to a nearby tree. The ronin got up weakly, wiping the blood off his nose but he was still able to take out one of his swords then he and my mate charged at each other with angry expressions. Me and my big bro were both too frightened and worried to intervene so we just watched in horror.

Suddenly, Usagi stabbed my love on one of his wings and made a huge rip, causing Kavaxas to scream in pain and use his demon dragon claws to scratch the ronin on the side, which caused the rabbit to fall beside my mate, who grasped his injured wing.

AAH! TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!!!

" Kavy-bear!" I shrieked, running to Kavaxas as fast as I could to help him up while Leo ran to Usagi to help him out.

" Usagi, are you okay?" my brother asked and the ronin rabbit nodded weakly in response before turning to us angrily.

" You dare to attack, you demon dragon scum?!!" he growled.

" Take it easy, Usagi!" I told the ronin in total panic." Kavaxas got hurt too, thanks to you! So, give me some time to talk to him!"

I turned to Kavaxas and placed a hand on his cheek as my free hand went to his ripped wing.

" It's okay," I began to soothe my mate calmly." It's alright, Kavaxas. I've got everything under control but this might hurt a little bit,"

My hand on his wings suddenly glowed nature green and I smiled sweetly at him as I healed up his wing rip, making him smile back at me just as sweet before pushing his mouth onto mine. I felt his warm tongue curl up below my own so I churred and kissed back.

I've missed this in a while.

Once his rip was healed, we pulled away then I went over to Usagi and healed up his wound. The ronin sighed in relief and smiled at Leo, who smiled at him back, making me fangirl in my mind.

Aww! So cute!!!

Anyway, I walked over to Kavaxas again and he wrapped his arms around my waist so I smirked and placed my hands on his shoulders then we kissed warmly again and pulled away.

" Kavy, why did you suddenly attack Usagi?" I asked, growing sad and a bit disappointed.

He gulped nervously and replied hesitantly," Well, I heard what had happened to you and your brothers in Feudal Japan so I thought that cold-hearted ronin hurt you,"

" Of course not, love. He's our only guide out of this dimension and he'd never hurt us,"

" R-Really?"

I nodded." Really,"

He turned his head to Usagi and took a deep breath.

" I apologize for my attack, ronin of great honor," he said while bowing his head." I promise to never do that ever again, unless necessary,"

The ronin looked at him skeptically and Leo looked at me in shock yet also in relief. I chuckled then went next to Kavaxas and placed my head on his chest, making him turn pink in embarrassment.

" And I'll make sure he keeps his little promise," I added, giggling as I held on one of his arms, which only caused him to blush so hard that it already made his face pink." or I'll personally rip his wings off,"

Kavaxas gulped, knowing I can do what I threatened as I he started to sweat nervously.

" Hmm," Usagi thought for a little while and then he finally nodded solemnly." alright, then. Apology accepted, Kavaxas,"

My mate smiled then he turned to me and gave me a kiss before flying off to the sky. He made a portal and went inside before it disappeared, letting him teleport back to the Netherworld. I sighed in relief and turned to the others then we started walking off again.

After a few minutes, the clouds started growing dark again so we searched for a cave and when we found one, we got lucky cause we were able to go inside before the rain came pouring. Usagi set up a campfire then we all sat around it to warm ourselves by it's heat.

Aah...that's more like it. Safe from the rain and safe from the cold.

We made ourselves warm until the rain stopped. Usagi stood up and went out to get some fish to eat and water to drink, leaving me and my big brother alone in the cave.

Oh, boy.

My eyes turned to him and I saw him looking down at the fire so solemn that it seems like that the flames were mesmerizing.

He must be thinking deeply.

I decided to leave him alone so that we won't need to argue anymore like the usual. I leaned on the wall behind me and turned to another wall to prepare for sleep. A few seconds after I did, though, a deep voice suddenly spoke up.

" Uh, Mikey, can we talk?"

I turned to the voice source and got nervous when I noticed that Leo was looking at me.

Oh, geez. What did I do this time?!

" Um, s-sure, Leo," I replied with a nervous smile." W-What's up?"

I closed my eyes, wondering how he was gonna answer.

To my shock, his reply sounded a bit nervous yet still calm.

" H-How are you?"

I opened my eyes and turned to him with such an unprepared and very surprised reaction.

I really wasn't expecting this kind of question from him. He'd usually say it with venom but I heard sincerity in his voice this time.

" I-I'm fine," I finally replied with a sigh, snapping myself from my own deep thoughts." Me and Kavaxas are living a great life as king and queen of the Netherworld with mother Ivy and our twin babies..."

" Oh, right," he started to chuckle, which seriously gave me another shock." Y-You were pregnant when you left—er, got kicked out from the family and clan. S-So, what are the genders and the names?"

I smiled warmly as I felt the bond between me and Leo start to mend.

" Well, we actually have fraternal twins; Lunailas, a girl, and Satanio, a boy,"

He smiled warmly too." So, I'm guessing the nicknames are Luna and Satan?"

" Yep!"

" Wow, having a life with the one you love and who loves you back must be a great paradise..."

He frowned and looked back down at the fire. I grew sad as I saw tears at the corners of my big brother's midnight blue eyes.

Aw, I forgot he still hasn't moved in from the heartbreak.

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to me in surprise

" Leo, I know that you're still recovering from the heartbreak you experienced before but…"

" It's different now, Mikey,"

I blinked in shock." W-What do you mean?"

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he hugged his thighs tightly and turned away from me.

" I-I tried loving someone again…"

I gasped." WHAT?! Really?! WHO?!"

" S-Sal Commander…"

" WHAT THE WHAT?!"

"…but then, our little relationship only went so far,"

" Why? What happened?"

" He fell in love with Karai since he was bi. She loved him back so he broke up with me and went with her,"

I sighed." Do the others know?"

He shook his head." No, they don't. Our love was a secret,"

I sighed and gave him a hug then when I did, he started to cry even harder so I soothed him by rubbing his shell.

" It's okay, bro," I whispered." I have a feeling that you're gonna have someone to love you purely sooner or later,"

I heard him chuckle and I smiled.

 _Brother bond is fixed…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- New Love In Sight

 ** _Still Mikey's POV:_**

" And when Terrence tried to go closer to burn me, he tripped over Satan's wooden block toy and fell on his face!"

Leo and I laughed like crazy, falling and rolling on our shells after I told my big brother the tales I have about my life with Kavaxas and my kids in the Netherworld.

You see, since me and him were close again, I took upon myself to tell him everything sweet and funny about m and Kavy-bear's new family life. Besides, Usagi's taking forever to get food and water so we have plenty of time to talk and do some catching-up.

Anyway, after we calmed ourselves down, Leo placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Wow," he giggled." your life seems like it's filled with lots and lots of danger…and fun!"

" I know, right?!" I laughed along with him." Vincent, Terrence and Troy are lucky that Kavaxas gave them a chance to live with us at the palace or else they would've been arrested by now!"

" Charged with what? Attempt of murder or being totally silly?!"

We both cracked up hard again and we kept on laughing like that until Usagi came back with a huge sack filled with fish and three jugs filled with water. We stopped as his eyes widened to see us getting along.

" I take it that your feud has come to an end?" he asked.

" Yeah, it has," Leo chuckled, his face with a bit of blush in it as he rubbed his neck." We came to a peace talk and now, we're all good,"

Usagi blinked at how my brother acted, blushing a bit too as he sat down next to Leo. I playfully looked at the two while the ronin passed us the food and drinks. As I ate raw fish (I can cause I'm half demon now) and drank the water, I got a glance of my big bro, who fried his fish with our ronin friend but then accidentally burned and dropped it in the flames. Leo sighed sadly so, to my excitement, Usagi gave him his fried fish.

" Here, Leonardo," the rabbit told him, handing him the food.

" N-No!" my blue clad brother turned really red as he placed his hands in front." I-I can't! Y-You cooked it so it's yours to eat,"

" No, I insist that you take it,"

Leo gulped nervously before nodding as he took the fish then glanced at the ronin sadly, probably feeling sorry so he tore the fried fish in half and gave the other half to the rabbit.

" Here, Usagi. I'll get one a half of it and you'll get the other,"

Usagi blushed deeply and I secretly squealed under my breath as they both started to eat. Later on, Leo was already done eating when Usagi stood up and offered him a hand.

" Leonardo, we need to talk," he told him." May I speak to you outside?"

My big bro nodded, taking the hand then after our rabbit friend helped him up, they walked out of the cave. Being a curious stalker that I am, I followed them outside and began to watch and to listen to their little conversation.

 ** _Leo's POV:_**

" So, Usagi, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, getting very curious and worried about what's gonna happen and/or what's he gonna talk about.

" Um, Leonardo," Usagi began to stutter as he blushed and acted kinda sheepish." I-I know that we have only met and known each other for a few days but ever since we did, I-I felt a connection between us. We are both good fighters with blades and we are both responsible leaders but, if you would let me, I was wondering if I could personally…court you,"

I blinked at him with wide eyes as I gasped in surprise, blushing so hard that I don't even know how I look anymore.

Sure, I was starting to get really fond of Usagi but I was just, well, nervous about taking another step to romance. I mean, I already got upset for falling for my sister then I got heartbroken after Sal, my ex-boyfriend, broke-up with me for my own sister. I just…don't know.

Anyway, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and gulped.

" Um, Usagi," I started to say with my eyes avoiding his gaze." I-I do like you too b-but I'm not sure if I can open my heart anymore,"

" Anymore? What do you mean?"

" Well, I-I'm a bi and I've been into love before. First, I fell in love with a young kunoich but she turned out to be my half-sister then I fell in love with our friend, who liked me back but he broke up with me for my half-sister. I-I've gone through so much that I-I didn't wanna be in that kind of relationship anymore,"

I felt the tears prick my eyes as I spoke, my feet about to turn and walk away from him when he gently placed a hand on my cheek then lifted my chin up. My face burned up when his grey eyes met my sapphire ones.

" Leonardo," he sounded serious and bold." I would never ever do such thing to you. I love you very much so please, give me chance to show you my love,"

To my surprise, he went down on one knee and held one of my hands with both of his hands then he placed his forehead on my hand.

" I'm begging you, please," he added, sounding as if he was pleading.

I gulped again and blushed my hardest.

I have absolutely no idea what to say or reply. I don't want to have another heartbreak but I also don't want him to have probably his first heartbreak either. Oh, sewer apples…here it goes…

" I-I…alright then," I cackled with a grin as he looked back up at me with eyes filled with hope." I'll give you a chance,"

" R-Really, Leonardo?"

I nodded then he smiled and stood back up on his feet then he placed one of his arms at the sides of my waist while placing the other across the side of my head and on the wall, making me blush as I leaned my carapace against the cave wall and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Well, he's good at pinning, I'll give him that.

He let go of my waist and cupped my chin, lifting it gently so both his grey eyes would directly meet my sapphire ones again before he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against my own as his eyes slowly closed. I blinked at him in surprise before I melted into the soft kiss as my arms wrapped around his neck and his vacant arm wrapped around my waist. We were like that for a while until I heard a familiar squeal.

 ** _Mikey's POV:_**

I placed my hands on my mouth to keep myself from squealing loud any longer but I knew it was already too late. My big bro and his new lover looked at me in shock and I released my mouth so that I could let my squeal out again.

" Sorry!" I apologized through my wild squeals." I'm really sorry, dudes! I can't help it!"

" Mikey!" Leo scolded, turning red as a tomato as he sounded like he was embarrassed." W-Were you stalking us the whole time?!"

I laughed again." M-Maybe…"

" Mikey…"

" Hey, not my fault! Even if I don't stalk, I'd still be able to hear you guys with my demon dragon hearing and I'd be so curious that I'd go out anyway,"

He glared at me closely and growled as Usagi cleared his throat and told me," Michelangelo-san, I think it would be for the best if you would leave us be. We need some privacy,"

I looked into his mind and my eyes widened with a gasp, realizing what he just meant and what he was planning to do so I gulped and smiled nervously.

" O-Oh!" I chuckled as I took a few steps back." Okay, then. I-I'll leave you two be…"

I turned away and walked back into the cave, adding;

" Just don't make too much noise since we are trying to lay low…"

I heard Leo hum in question and I giggled as I laid on my shell and fell asleep. I heard their footsteps leaving to somewhere far but thank goodness for demon dragon ears that I could hear where they went and it was pretty far.

 _I still could hear their noise, though…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Love Can Break Codes

A/N Sorry I haven't updated this in a LOOOOONG TIME! XP

Still Mikey's POV:

I woke up and yawned before getting up. I looked around to see myself all alone. I groaned, rolling my eyes as I stood up and picked up our stuff before walking out into the woods. It only took me a few moments to find Leo and Usagi sitting under one of the trees in the middle of the forest. They were awake already but still looking so sweet cuddling with my big bro placing his head on the rabbit's shoulder while the said ronin held and rubbed one of my blue clad brother's hands. I couldn't help but squeal.

Bad mistake.

My squeal caught their attention, making them turn their heads to me in surprise.

" Sorry, sorry!" I apologized, still looking excited." I couldn't help myself again!"

" No, no, it's fine," Leo reassured me as he stood up." We have been here for a while and I think we should get a move on,"

" Agreed," Usagi said, standing up as well." We must get going or the others will be very worried,"

I gave them their leftover stuff from the cave like their weapons then we walked off to the same path we're suppose to be heading. I smirked as I noticed the two walking side by side and hand-in-hand.

Ooh…this should be fun…

" Wait, Leo!" I called, holding Leo's shoulder." I've got something to tell you, bro!"

" Sure, what is it?" Leo asked as he and Usagi both turned to me.

" Look, I know Raph and Donnie told me not to tell you but…"

"…but what?"

I giggled mischievously." Well, Raph and Donnie are pregnant!"

Leo gasped and Usagi's eyes widened as I smiled at their reaction.

" WHAT?!" my big bro cried out, sounding either really upset or worried sick." HOW LONG?!"

" Raph's been pregnant for 4 months while Donnie's 3,"

" But they haven't told me about it?!"

" Oh, Leo, you know that you haven't been acting nice when it comes to love so they were so nervous to tell you,"

Leo frowned but shrugged with a slight nod.

" I guess you're right…"

I giggled in satisfaction as we kept on walking and walking.

(TIME SKIP)

It's been a few hours since me, Leo and Usagi met up with Raph, Don and Kintaro. Honestly, the 'golden boy' was happy to see us again cause he said that he was fed up with Raph's ranting and Donnie's scientific words.

Anyway, we were walking down the path with Raph and Donnie behind me and Leo with nervous faces, which me and my big bro noticed.

" Uh, Leo, I think we need to talk to them," I suggested in a whisper to him.

He nodded then we both stepped back next to them. They flinched when they saw Leo get closer but I placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled.

" Dudes, there's something that Leo needs to tell you," I reassured them." It's not bad, honest,"

They nodded and our big bro took a deep breath before speaking.

" Guys, I'm sorry," he apologized, fiddling with his fingers." I-I know that I've been acting kinda like a jerk to you both because of my heartbreak experience but now, I understand what you mean by love and I accept your relationships,"

" Really?" Raph asked." Are you sure, bro?"

" Yeah, Leo," Donnie seemed unsure." We don't want you to feel jealous because you don't have anyone to love,"

" Actually…" I smirked while my big bro started turning red."…he does have someone to love…"

" WHAT?!" our other brothers cried out in shock." WHO?!"

Leo gave me a glare so I kept quiet as he stuttered," Usagi…"

" WHAT?!"

This time, though, Raph sounded like he was about to mock and Donnie like he was about to squeal as they both got excited.

" OMG, LEO!" our genius brother did squeal." AAH! THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

" OOH!" our hotheaded brother did begin to mock." Looks like someone's gonna have somebody to take home!"

" S-Shut up!" our big brother's face turned really red." Look, I-I don't know if he's going to come with us or he'll stay here,"

" He should stay with us," I told them mysteriously with a wink.

"…why?"

" Well, he did impregnate you…"

" WHAT?!"

Leo looked at me wide eyes, taking a step back from me while the other two blinked at me with open mouths.

" Mikey, are you serious?" Raph asked.

" Well, yeah," I shrugged." They did have 'a thing' last night…"

" But, Mikey, it can't escalate that quickly!" Donnie opposed.

I grinned and held out a pregnancy test then gave it to our big bro, who gulped before going behind a tree to do the test. After a while, he ran back to us looking as if he's seen a ghost or 2.

" So?" I wondered even if I knew the results already.

" I…I…" he stuttered, shaking.

Our brothers and I read his words all too clearly. Raph and Donnie's worried expressions turned into wide smiles as they jumped up and down happily.

" THAT'S AWESOME, LEO!" they celebrated." CONGRATS!"

" Awesome?!" Leo started to panic with his breathing going quicker than before." Are you kidding me?! What am I going to tell…"

" Kappas, are you alright?"

We turned to see Usagi and Kintaro going to us; my big bro's boyfriend looking worried while the golden boy looking annoyed. I turned to see Leo hiding the test behind his shell and smiling nervously.

" Um, w-we're alright!" he tried to reassure." Uh, yep! All good! Hehe,"

As he spoke, though, he dropped the pregnancy test on the ground and smashed it with one of feet, making me groan.

" Keep up with us then, you bunch of slowpokes!" Kintaro growled before turning away to them.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other and shrugged then they ran to catch up with the kid while Usagi went to me and my brother in blue with a worried expression still.

" Leonardo, I know when there is nothing wrong," he said." You do not act as nervous. Now, what is the matter?"

" Well…" Leo sighed in defeat as I gave him a nod." look, Usagi, I don't want you to freak out or anything but, um, there is something you need to know,"

" And what is that?"

My brother felt really nervous now, twiddling with his fingers while the ronin folded his arms and looked a little annoyed. Leo couldn't even look at his boyfriend straight in the eyes but when he did, I have a feeling it only made his heart beat faster than it already was.

" I…I…"

My big bro felt himself moving away from us little by little as the tears started to appear in the sides of his eyes. Usagi must've noticed cause at that moment, he placed his arms down and looked worried before going to Leo and placed a hand steadily on my blue clad brother's shoulder, not wanting him to be scared or leave so soon.

" Wait, Leonardo, I did not mean to frighten you. I am just…very curious and very worried about you,"

He slowly wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and gently pulled him closer then gave his forehead a little kiss before kissing him straight in the lips. I squealed but covered my mouth with both of my hands to keep myself from being too loud and from disturbing their little talk. My big bro kissed back, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck before they pulled away with his hands on the shoulders of the ronin.

" Now, please tell me what is the matter, my love," Usagi repeated but more gently than before as he cupped his lover's cheek.

" Okay, okay," Leo nodded, giggling and smiling slightly softly at the sudden touch." Usagi, don't freak out but…I'm pregnant,"

The rabbit's eyes widened but soon went gentle when he noticed how difficult my brother was taking in the same fact so he just gave him a brief kiss and smiled.

" Is that all, now?"

Leo looked at him in disbelief as I felt like doing 700 flips in all of the excitement.

" Wait, what do you mean? This is something big, Usagi. Too big, to be honest,"

" Well, that is true," Usagi stroked his head." but then, a child is a blessing to us,"

" But then, what about your samurai code? Since you have no master, you have to keep roaming until you've found a new one,"

" True but as I said, this child inside of you is a blessing. I'd even break my own code just to be with you,"

" W-Wait, d-does that mean…"

" Yes, Leonardo. I will go with you and your brothers to your world,"

Leo's eyes filled with tears then he reared up in happiness. Usagi gave a gentle kiss on his forehead again with a smile. I squealed in my hands again, jumping softly as the ronin held one of my bro's hands.

I love the power of love so much!

(TIME SKIP)

Kintaro made a portal to NYC with his Axe of Power.

" This portal will not last long so you must hurry," Sumo Kuma said.

" Then it's time to go," Raph grinned and went first, patting Kintaro's head.

" Bye, everyone," Donnie followed, waving at our new friends before turning to leave.

" See ya around, rabbit-dude!" Mikey winked at him then he walked into the portal, leaving Leo and Usagi behind.

Leo gulped, looking back at the ronin with a nervous glance. The rabbit gave no response but a smile before he held the other's hand.

" Let's go, Leonardo,"

" Usagi…"

" I meant what I said, Leonardo. Now, let's go. Together,"

Leo gasped, internally squeaking in happiness before smiling widely then they entered the portal…together.


End file.
